


亮仓  姜味汽水和果汁软糖

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 小动物船姜味汽水很难喝1111





	亮仓  姜味汽水和果汁软糖

大仓从听到锦户门外的脚步声起，就明白事情不对。还有打开门后的撞击声，实在过于重了，不过这反倒象征着急切。

他有些不安地甩了甩大尾巴，一颗心滴溜溜转了一圈就又安分下来，决定不声不响地继续游戏。其实他更该意识到自己的姿势有多不恰当，趴在铺开的被子上端着手机，相当不修边幅地只穿着裤衩，整个肉感的背部都光溜溜的——实在太方便偷袭。

于是很快大仓就被强行从boss身上分出神来。锦户坐在床边细细地亲吻大仓的脖颈，他气温好高，温暖地覆盖着大仓。

大仓心里痒呼呼的，却毫不留情地只给锦户一个毛茸茸的后脑勺，咬着嘴唇不作响，像个被捉了的间谍——为副本事业而奉献自我。

但这沉默的不妥协没叫锦户退步，倒像是自我反省做得不到位一般，更加卖力地撩拨大仓。他把手伸进裤腿管中去摸对方光洁的大腿，一下，两下地捏着那里软软的肉。最糟的是大仓的尖耳朵也没逃过，被锦户细心又暧昧的照料着，它们暴露着主人强压下的内心，轻轻地颤抖着。

在被舔过耳根时大仓终于再受不住了，呜呜地哀叫出来，输给心里太过酥酥痒痒的感觉。屏幕上的角色走位失败一命呜呼。大仓瞬间怒气值满了似的，把手机往旁边狠狠地一丢，转过身来龇牙咧嘴。

“又输了！”他喉咙间发出嗡嗡威胁声，刻意皱着眉头，学那教科书上的凶狠表情，“小亮别打扰我玩游戏！”

这番凶神恶煞太过可爱，锦户挑眉，难得耐心地过去亲亲大仓，接着暴露本性地抚摸上大仓藏在身后的尾巴根。

“没事，你玩游戏。”他的语气好无辜，“我玩你。”

大仓呼吸一滞，心跳得像摇晃的糖果罐。很快又感到这很没面子，于是嗷呜呜地强撑起肉食动物的威严，鼓起软软的脸颊，抬起身子用退化的犬牙恶狠狠地咬上锦户的肩头。

野狼不发威当我是萨摩耶。他看着那处几近渗血的牙印甚至有些得意，若不是在床上一定尾巴早就高高翘起。谁料下一秒双腿就被迫打开，惊慌失措中抵上勃起的恋人。

“诶？”被吓到了。

眼前的锦户一脸兴奋地喘着气，还带着颇为可疑的笑，覆上大仓皮肤的手掌火热——毫无疑问是发情的模样。大仓瞬感头疼，差点忘了对方还有如此癖好——被咬地快出血了都能发情。

“死兔子。”他轻轻给了对方胸膛一拳，这相当于一种通行证。紧接着接受了一个色情的吻，舌头纠缠着发出啧啧水声，扯出淫靡的银丝，房间里顿时渲染开情色的气息。锦户这会儿却慢条斯理地揉着大仓的尾巴，时而用它扫过大仓白皙的大腿，叫那里泛起诱人的粉红，像块果冻。

大仓好歹也是肉食动物，不能再容忍这样堪称轻蔑的玩弄，不耐烦地伸手抚摸锦户的长耳朵，他知道那儿是最敏感的了。“快点。”

于是裤衩连带着内裤被粗暴地扯下，大仓湿哒哒的阴茎暴露在空气中，乱七八糟的体液沾湿了会阴和后穴外的一圈，叫野狼难耐地蹭了蹭身子。锦户眼里水汪汪的全是情欲，双指带着足够多的润滑剂操弄大仓。很快增加到第三指，在大仓后穴里恣意地抽插着，凭着锦户的摸索与记忆蹭着瘙痒的那点。一下下地让大仓喘息着，一双眼已是风情万种，“嗯嗯……”尾巴尖也轻悠悠地晃动着。这下可不如锦户的意了，他伸手把有些长的黑发拢到脑后，坏笑着挑眉。“看上去野狼先生还不满意呢。”

大仓顿感不妙，恋人情事中时不时爆发出的“灵感”总能把他折腾个够，野狼此刻完全成了兔子的猎食对象，他下意识地撑起身子就想往后逃跑。锦户啧了一声，一手牢牢地握着大仓的脚腕，另一手把床头柜上的什么东西勾了过来。大仓不由得疑惑，他不记得在那里放过什么呀？  
“加点料。”锦户笑嘻嘻地把东西展示给大仓看——两个弹珠般大小的跳蛋，还是过分的粉红色。“不要！”大仓叫出来，锦户自然从中捕获到了那一丝兴奋。放心大胆地往湿热的骚穴里推进第一个到了有些深的地方，接着又是第二个，两个跳蛋挨在一起还没动呢就叫大仓又硬了一分。

锦户满意地拍拍大仓圆润的屁股，无视对方瞪过来的眼神。“你就不反思一下？”他摩挲着大仓的柔软的皮肤又毫不客气地拍上臀尖，“整天就知道玩游戏，都多久没做了。”他说这话时倒真有些兔子的味道，可怜巴巴的，配上狗狗眼叫大仓竟真的羞惭起来。

然而疯狂跳动的跳蛋不许大仓有太多心虚的时间，振动发出的机械声充斥着他已是朦胧的脑海。野狼毫不遮掩地浪叫着，津液淫靡地流下。“我错了……”甜丝丝的快感折磨地大仓快疯了，跳蛋触及不到的地方又叫他空虚不已，“小亮，拜托……”

锦户不理睬他，抓起野狼尾巴，大仓还以为他只是想撸撸毛，谁知道他把尾巴往大仓后穴里送去。“小亮！别——”大仓哀求着，去扯恋人的耳朵但被制止。无能为力地看着灰色的狼毛探入后穴，粗糙地磨蹭着柔嫩的甬道，把快感越叠越高。锦户送进去更多，和跳蛋碰了个面然后就来回抽动起来。“你在被自己尾巴操呢。”锦户愉悦地说，大仓在心里大骂他变态——明明自己也硬得不行了还要玩这些前戏。

屋子里一片春情。大仓的叫声媚意入骨，全不像匹威风凛凛的野狼。发情的身体里像有火在烧，低头能看到灰色的尾巴沾着亮晶晶的体液出入蔷薇色的穴口，粗硬的狼毛蓬松开，一根根抵着柔软的甬道，又痛又爽，大仓立即去了一次。更可怕的是就算这样大仓也还觉得空虚，野狼在性上的欲望总是如此——不被点燃或许还能控制，否则就是燎原之势。

想要小亮的肉棒插进来。他像个婊子般迷迷糊糊地想，后穴里瘙痒得如同蚂蚁在爬，于是不再遮遮掩掩，裹着些恳切与泪意哀求锦户，“小亮操我。”他琥珀色的眼湿漉漉地看着讨人厌的兔子，“我已经够湿了。”

说完他有点羞耻地别开脸，等着锦户的阴茎填满自己，然而锦户一直没动作，使他的期待落空了。大仓不可思议地看着锦户，对方正一脸玩味，像在说——我比你更“肉食系”噢。兔子的耳朵动了动，开口要求:“就这样？说点更好听的嘛。”

“要多好听？”大仓好气愤，却又快失去野狼尊严得哭出来了，声音抽抽搭搭的还带着恼怒的委屈，听上去格外诱人。

“求你玩弄我，我是小亮专有的妓女？……操我！我不要什么跳蛋，我要你把我操到失神！”大仓受不了地用脚按上锦户的小帐篷，“…别装纯情了你个死兔子，还是说你他妈的是个性冷淡！”愈发暴躁的语气倒颇有些肉食系的模样，可后穴里作威作福的跳蛋又叫他喘息个不停。

受到如此折辱的质疑锦户也无需再忍，皮扣轻响，比常人更大的阴茎滴着水翘起。大仓主动献上唇舌勾引锦户，锦户终于把他的尾巴从骚穴里扯出来，手指伸进去抵上跳蛋轻轻转了一圈，大仓愣住了，因为它们并没把跳蛋拿出来就退了出去。“什——”他心中有了不好的预感——沉甸甸的阴茎就在跳蛋还振动的情况下挤了进去。

“别这样、呜呜……啊……”大仓无力地反抗。

“会很爽的。”

锦户凭着傲人的腹肌大开大合地动作着，猛烈的抽插让大仓一时觉得自己就是个肉便器。私处的水声黏稠，跳蛋的振动和锦户的巨物叫大仓上了极乐，他双手抓着锦户的肩头，媚叫连连，眼角挑红粉唇湿濡，是再勾人不过的甜点。他又在没自慰的情况下泄了一次，白浊让阴毛一塌糊涂地贴在大腿根。锦户坏心眼地抹了一点，“乖，吃掉。”哄骗着送到大仓嘴里去，大仓神志不清地小舌一卷，还乖顺地伸出舌头舔弄锦户肩上的牙印。

锦户心底软了一片，发挥本性地用舌头舔弄大仓乱糟糟的耳朵毛，硬硬的灰毛带来别致的痛感与享受，于双方皆是。大仓呜咽了一声，好似年轻神祗般的身躯环上凶狠的兔子，用光滑的脚背蹭着锦户团圆圆的尾巴。

尾巴根被大仓的脚趾搔弄着，锦户觉得自己硬得难受，动作得更加激烈，手指把野狼圆润的屁股掐出一片青紫。“太深了……”大仓根本顾不上面子，瞬间哭了出来，眼泪让巴掌大的小脸脏兮兮的。很不巧的是，锦户此兔爱好广泛——尤其恋哭。把哀求简直视作了性暗示，打桩机般撞着大仓，一边还胡乱亲吻着大仓脸上乱糟糟的液体。手指向上揉捏野狼柔软的胸肌与可爱的红点。叫大仓的身躯饱受凌虐。

大仓叫着跌入欲望的漩涡，身体听之任之地扭捏着，收缩着穴口索求锦户的阴茎。野狼和兔子如同要把对方揉进自己身体般纠缠着，锦户加快了速度，气息愈发急促，按捺不住地低低呻吟了几声。

最后他调笑，“如果tacchon是匹母狼，现在已经被我顶进子宫了。”

终于低喘夹着尖叫，两股白浊喷涌而出。大仓潮红了脸，锦户退了出来，用手指把跳蛋勾了出来，粉色的球体牵扯出大堆的精液，暗示着刚才发生的一切，好不淫乱。“不能用了啊。”锦户歪着脑袋说，语气有些硬，像是不承认这一切是自己的错。大仓的眼神终于找回了焦点，他连动一动尾巴尖都没了力气，只好在心里冲兔子翻了个白眼:而且你还没用套。

大仓懒懒地闭上眼，准备休息一会儿，尽管第二天起来腰又酸又痛已是没法避免的事。沉默了一会儿他又睁开眼。

“锦户亮，出去。”

“诶？再做一次吧。”

“你要做到什么程度啊！”大仓气得牙痒痒，心里骂兔子真是发情狂。

“……怀孕的程度吧。”兔子用天真的眼神看向野狼，笑容像个草食系的清爽少年——然而全是假象。

大仓倒在床上宣布认输——在床上，锦户才是食肉动物。沙哑了的嗓子骂道，“有生殖隔离，死兔子。”


End file.
